Devil's Heir
by Arya Aiesdail
Summary: Toshirou and Rangiku is sent to the real world, to investigate some high reiatsu activity. Though Toshirou is having dreams about people, which he have never met before, and Aizen and his espada, they soon meets the people from his dream. ToshirouxOC.
1. 1 The Beginnig!

**I do not own Bleach T.T**

Please read the story and tell me if you like it or not. Especially tell me what you do not like. Then I could take a look at it. Hope you'll enjoy.

**W**hen Toushiro is thinking, it will be like this: _I am hungry._

The Beginning!

It came back every night. Always, it never failed, and it overwhelmed him.

In a clearing, fully surrounded by threes, the smaller blond girl would run crying, with a brunette, stopping her from running into the flames. A taller dirt-blond woman or teenager would watch the house with agony in her eyes, closing them to let out a few tears. After a long minute, the house would make both noisy and cracking sounds. Screaming would be heard, and the house would demolish and turn to ash. The smaller, blond girl would press herself against the brunette crying, and... then HE would show up... the traitor, Aizen, would stand behind the burned down house, smiling sickeningly at the three girls. Five Espada would come towards the girls and...

Then of course he would wake up. _You never get the most important part, do you? Better get to work anyway._ Toushiro Hitsugaya would get up from his futon, desk or wherever his body decided to go to sleep, get dressed and start working. He figured the day would be normal... or should we say/write just as any other day? Matsumoto not doing her work and annoying him... paperwork and paperwork and... more paperwork. The war would come, but it was still not time yet.

But today one thing was different, Hitsugaya couldn't focus on the paperwork. He kept thinking about the girls, the Espada and Aizen.

Once he actually drew a picture of the smallest blond on his report to Sou-Taicho. He mentally smacked himself, but looked at the picture; The girl, about 8-9 human years old, had shoulder-length blond hair, big, blue eyes, blue top, with light-blue transpar-ent sleeves, and a long blue skirt.

He had been studying the picture so concentrated, that he hadn't noticed Matsumoto waking up from the couch, and walking over behind him.

"Who's that taicho? Ain't she a little to young for you?" She giggled a little at the small blush the captain was trying his best to hide.

"It's none of your business, Matsumoto." He almost felt like telling her of the dream, but decided that wouldn't be worth it.

"Taicho, you can tell me!" As she begged him to tell her, a black butterfly came into the room, landing on Hitsugaya's finger.

**This Mission will Not be repeated. The tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, and tenth squad vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, is to meet up at captain-commander Yamamoto Genryusai's ****(I'm not really sure if that's his full name?)****as fast as possible. Do not bring any unneeded heavy package, it will only slow you down. This message will NOT be repeated, because it is a secure mission.**

"Let's get going, Matsumoto." Toushiro sounded as normal as he possibly could. _What's this about? _

"Hai!" They shunpoed out of the building and soon they were in captain-commander Yamamoto's office.

"You summoned us, captain-commander?" Toushiro asked.

"Yes, I did. I need you for a special mission. It's of a high priority, and no one is to know about it. I believe you've been in the World of the Living before?" They didn't even have to answer, Yamamoto quickly continued.

"So I thought your abilities and experience might come in handy on the mission. But I'm getting at the point fast, because you'll need all the time you can get." He mumbled a little in his beard.

There's been spotted and felt high spiritual pressure, both known and unknown. All but one spiritual pressures' belonged to Espada and a few Arrancar. It seems they've been chasing or joined an unknown person. What I want you to do is; Capture this 'Person', and bring them to the Soul Society."

"But the Espada and Arrancar? Should we follow and fight them, captain-commander Yamamoto?" Matsumoto would rather like to just find the 'Person-thingy', and get back. After she had shopped, of course.

"You shall only fight the Arrancar or Espada if necessary. Following them might bring you to the 'Person'. Any questions?" He mumbled something about a name for the 'Person'.

"When are we to leave?" Toushiro asked, while thinking more.

"And is there an area in which the spiritual pressures' most likely to occur?"

"You are to leave as fast as possible, and yes, the spiritual pressure is most likely to occur in Karakura Forest. But be aware: The 'Person' we're looking for has a incredible reiatsu. I don't think I could match it myself. Dismissed!" Genryusai turned around and sat in his chair, while the vice-captain and the captain found their way out.

_Maybe captain-commander Yamamoto can't match the reiatsu? He's gotta be kidding!_

Hitsugaya walked silently, wondering what he would do now. _Guess we'll have to see..._

I a little hour, Hitsugaya had informed his squad that he and his vice-captain were going on a mission. Now he was standing by the Senkai Gate waiting. She couldn't take that long... hopefully. To his relief, Matsumoto showed up only 1 hour later, and they were ready to go. They stepped into the Senkai Gate...


	2. Chapter 2: WhereWhenWhatWhy?

**Where/When/What/Why?**

When they stepped out of the Senkai Gate, Hitsugaya had prepared himself for the happy-go-lucky, Urahara Kisuke. But instead he stepped out into a forest. Something about it seemed... familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to let it go.

"Taicho, why are we in a forest? Where shall we stay while we're here? I really wanted to see Kisuke... and his sake." Matsumoto complained.

"I don't know why we are in a forest. And neither do I know where to stay." Hitsugaya answered, sounding uninterested.

"But this might be Karakura Forest, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So they want us to start the mission right away." Matsumoto sighed. She really wanted to go shopping the first day, and then get really drunk when done.

"Guess so, but that's just fine. Then we get to go back to Soul Society faster. Though I think finding a place to stay out here might be difficult." The sun had almost disappeared, so Hitsugaya scanned where they were standing. Nothing.

"Oh, I got an idea taicho! We could camp, that would be fun, too." Matsumoto looked at him, pleadingly.

"Then, I'd rather stay at some old shed. But there might be someone living here. Look that way." He pointed a direction, and Matsumoto looked as told. There where a little light showing through the closely and randomly planted trees.

"Oh, I can see it. We can get there in no time if we shunpo. Hey Taicho, remember your gigai!" Matsumoto almost shouted.

"..." Toushiro reached down to his pocket, finding a plain white ball.

"Kisuke said it's all new equipment- we're the first test rabbits!" She pressed a small button, and out came two gigais. Then they got them on in a second.

They shunpoed quickly, and when they were almost there, the light went out. But they were close enough to see the house, so they just kept moving towards the house. When they reached the house, they knocked on the door friendly, but none answered. They knocked several times at the wooden door, but with same result.

Hitsugaya looked at the house, while Matsumoto began screaming about the owners being very unkind. It was made of almost only wood, but one thing startled him; The windows' glas seemed to be made of ice. He felt like testing it, but figured that would be rude. It was after all someone's house.

Matsumoto stopped screaming, as she had knocked the door in, while knocking harshly on it. She walked in, searched the house, but found nothing. The house had been used lately, that was unquestionable. The fireplace was still a little warm, though it seemed as if the flames had suddenly disappeared.

"This is a nice house, and I'm sure the owners won't complain if we stay here. Well, just until they return." Matsumoto had started looking at the clothes, which were the exact same size as her own. Even her... upper half were fitting perfectly, and most of the clothes were as low-cut, as she wanted it to be. 

Toushiro found himself going through stacks of books, searching for something interesting. He removed a not dusted book, which ended up being a 'how to cook' book. He sat it back, but realized something. Taking the book again, he looked behind where it had been before, eying a scroll.

It was wet, but when he opened it, but nothing seemed to be smudged at all. He looked at the pictures. Different stances were showed. One involving blue and red liquid. He decided to place the scroll on a table nearby.

There was also a few books about shinigami. Teaching how to use kidou, shunpo and even how to use a zanpakuto. Both basis and extremely advanced levels.

Though he could have searched for much more, there were three shelves, he didn't feel like he had the time to. Also, this was way enough for him.

"Taicho, I'll be going to bed now. If we're supposed to search for someone tomorrow, I would suggest you get some sleep, too." Matsumoto had picked the room with the clothes she could fit, because it had a red futon, a very acceptable bed table and two mirrors; A big one were her body could be in without a problem, and one over a make-up stand.

"Fine, Matsumoto." Toushiro decided to sleep in the room with the books, a white futon with a plain black pillow and duvet, a wooden bed table and desk. In the room was also a little dresser, which he decided were personal for the person living in the room.

He soon got to sleep in the 'borrowed' futon.

That night he didn't dream the exact same dream. Or at least it didn't stop so fast this time.

_(A/N: If you can't remember the dream, you can read it in the first chapter.)_

... Then HE would show up... the traitor, Aizen, would stand behind the burned down house, smiling sickeningly at the three girls. Five Espada would come towards the girls and...

the smaller blond would pass out, probably because she wasn't familiar with high reiatsu. While the grown-up dirt-blonde would fight the five Espada with only her body as weapon, the brunette ran towards Aizen. He didn't seem to care much, he actually smiled creepily at the teen.

The girl launched a kick at Aizen's left, which he blocked with his hands gliding a little to the side. Then, few milliseconds after, she threw her right fist at his head, and he decided to move away.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, I'll give you that." Aizen smirked. "And your kicks have gotten better, too. I hope you've even gotten better at kidou... Or could that be almost impossible." Aizen bowed his head slightly to the side, waiting for an answer.

The teen just seemed more concentrated, squinting her eyes just a little.

"You'll just have to find out. But I guess I'll give you a demonstration. Yuri, get Yuki outta here!"

"But Mazugi, you can't..." The one named Yuri, the dirt-blonde, tried.

"NOW!" Mazugi screamed at the woman. She checked one last time that they had shunpoed away, and jumped up into the air;

"Hadou 91: Senjuu Kouten Taihou!" Several spears of light formed, as Aizens usually calm and confident eyes got bigger. She sent the spears at an incredible speed towards Aizen and shunpoed away. The explosion were devastating and terrifying. Everything got hazy and...

Then he woke up. To him, this dream wasn't gettin' less complicated, but he didn't care to think about it. He had learned to just ignore the dream.

It was nearly six o'clock, so he decided to get up.

Twenty minutes later in "Matsumoto's" room... 

"Matsumoto! Get up!" Toushiro almost kicked the sleeping woman awake, after having yelled about ten minutes.

"What, taichoo?" She asked sleepily.

"The sooner I get you up, the sooner we'll find the person, the sooner we find the person, the sooner we can go back to Soul Society. And I command you to get up now."

Toushiro sighed.

"Get dressed, I'll start searching for unusual reiatsu. You start when you're dressed." Toushiro kinda half-said half-sighed.

"But, Taicho, what about food? Shouldn't I go shop some... food in Karakura?" Toushiro could easily see through her pleading, but he was actually pretty hungry, too.

"You can go, If you promise to come back with... at least some food." Toushiro knew that she wouldn't have worked anyway, so he might as well let her go.

"See you, Taicho!" And she was already gone.

Just shortly after Toushiro also leaved to start the mission. When he got outside, he searched for reiatsus, but didn't find any. So he decided to shunpo a little forward, then stop and search for reiatsu. He continued like that 'til the sun had gone down behind the trees hours ago.


	3. Chapter 3 Unnamed

_Better get going before Matsumoto gets there..._

He turned around and felt several Espada-strenght reiatsus popping up suddenly. And Aizen's reiatsu. They were in a direct direction in front of him. He started to shunpo toward the house, hoping to reach it in time. When he were just a half mile away from it, a huge explosion... _Like the one in the dream!_ _Then... maybe it's those girls..._

He felt the huge explosion from the, maybe girl's, kidou surrounding him. He barely reached to say "Bakudo 81: Danku!", and a rectangle of reiatsu came before him, just before the explosion reached him. He shunpoed away, seeing the kidou cracking.

_The Kidou is amazing! This is the 'person' Yamamoto meant, no doubt... but how the hell am I going to get her to Soul Society? _

Toushiro didn't know what to do now. He was sitting with his back leaned on a tree. He figured he'd have to talk with his vice-captain, so he got up searching for her reiatsu. Though he couldn't find Matsumoto, he found another reiatsu. It was way too weak to be the brunette, but it were alone.

_I can feel that it's not an Espada or an Arrancar too. Then it's probably one of the two blonds. But it's difinitely not... Mazugi. Maybe I can get some answers there._

He searched the area to be sure it was safe and shunpoed in the direction of the reiatsu. When he entered a darker area, he heard low sniffing, like a small child cry-ing. He turned towards the sound, to find an overthrown tree with roots digging up, creating a currently in use hiding-place.

A slight moonlight lit up a light-blue dressed girl, who seemed to shake in fear by Toushiro's presence. Though Toushiro recognized the girl, he decided to keep it secret for now.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of squad 10," Toushiro started, unsure of what to tell a crying child, "and who are you?" He asked in his usually cold stoic voice, which seemed to make the girl cry even more.

_This just isn't my day, is it? _

"_**Try talking a bit nicer and less formal." (A/N:That's how it'll be when Hyorinmaru is umm... talking or thinking or whatever with Toushiro.)**_

_Hyorinmaru, that actually sounds pretty smart._

_**Try walk over to her and kneel down to her level. Then ask her name.**_

Toushiro did to perfection what he said.

"What's your name?" He asked as nicely as he could- Though it probably still sounded a little cold.

"I-I'm Y-Yuki." she sniffed.

"And why are you here?" Toushiro was fighting to sound as friendly as possible.

"I'm h-hiding l-like Yuri t-told me to." The girl had stopped crying, she just sniffed.

"Who is Yuri, and where is Yuri now?" Toushiro asked slowly, not sure if it was right to ask that now.

"Y-Yuri is with the ugly s-scary ones. Mazugi told her to run with me." Yuki had almost stopped crying and she were on her way up from the hiding-place. "Where is your f-friend?" She looked confused around.

_Does she mean Matsumoto? How does she know about her?_

"How do you know about Matsumoto?"

"Matsumoto? Is that the girl's name?"

"... Yes, but how do you know about her?" Toushiro didn't like talking with children. It was kinda tiring.

"Mazugi felt you were coming, so she hid everyone's reiatsu. And then we saw you entering our house."

_She hid everyone's reiatsu without us feeling them, though they were close enough to see us?_

"... If you could please come with me." Toushiro had lots of questions, but he thought someone in Soul Society might as well do it, or else he wouldn't do it here.

"What is that?" Toushiro hadn't even noticed that Yuki hadn't been listening or even looking at him. He nearly yelled at her, but he kept quiet as she lifted her finger and pointed towards a blue fox.

_A blue fox... I'm going mad. _

The fox ran towards them, then in between Toushiro and Yuki. It began barking at Toushiro, making him even more surprised.

"And why does the blue fox bark at me?" Toushiro rolled his eyes, taking the fox in its neck skin. The fox let out a little reiatsu, which Toushiro recognized immediately. It was the brunette, no doubt.

"This is the brunette." He looked at Yuki, who just looked dumbly confused.

"... Mazugi." Toushiro said, his voice stoic again.

Almost when he finished his last short sentence, felt Matsumoto's reiatsu.

_Well, you could have come earlier. And it's not even paperwork._

Within short time, Matsumoto Rangiku joined Toushiro and Yuki. She seemed to enjoy talking with the child.

Toushiro, who was still holding a fighting blue fox, didn't know what to do. Getting the fox normal would've 'normally' been his decision, but not when he had dreamed and felt what she could do. He'd rather bring her back in this 'fox form', and then get her normal, while under observation. He couldn't tell if she was an enemy right now, that's why.

Now there was only one more thing to do here; the blond. But that actually had to wait. He had to bring this... violent fox to Soul Society.

'Mazugi the Fox' had already scratched him several places on the arm and he himself weren't enjoying it. He sighed.

"Let's just get to Soul Society already." He got the Senkai gate ready and ordered Matsumoto to carry Yuki and hide her spiritual pressure. He did so himself, and he also masked Yuki's reiatsu.

He lifted 'Mazugi the Fox' up to his eye-high saying:

"Could you please mask your reiatsu yourself?" He asked politely, though still stoic and cold.

He waited for her to mask her reiatsu, but instead she sent out a precisely, constant flowing reiatsu. She was just pissing him off for fun, he knew that. He masked her reiatsu the best he could, but if he had to be honest, it was some of the strongest reiatsu he had ever felt.

They went through the Senkai Gate without many problems, the fox fell asleep in Toushiro's arms which he was grateful for. They reached Yamamoto's office, of course Toushiro had let Yamamoto know before they came, and once they got inside Toushiro, Rangiku and Yamamoto went into another room to discuss something secret.

Yuki who apparently didn't care for some weird meeting, decided that playing with the fox might be fun, so she tried to catch it. Mazugi, on the other hand, wanted to hear what they were discussing, so she just used "Bakudo 1: Sai". Actually she was already sitting concentrated in a chair, trying to hear what was being discussed. Though she gave up soon, starting to sleep.

In another room...

"... But we can't hide their reiatsu all the time."

"We can't tell everyone in the squads it either. That's too dangerous with Aizen seeking for them."

"... I don't think it's 'them' they're after. I think it's only the fox. The girl don't have strong reiatsu. And it's not trained."

"Maybe Captain Kurotsuchi can get her normal. Then she could answer questions."

"... That actually might be directly dangerous."

"And you're sure the fox is indeed a woman?"

"I'm completely sure."

"You sure they're so dangerous, taicho. They looked pretty harmless to me. Though the reiatsu the fox has is concentrated and heavy..."

"You'll find a place for them to stay. Be sure no one see them. Matsumoto fukutaicho, you'll be responsible for the girls' clothes and food. Hitsugaya taicho, I trust you can protect them for now? I'll be talking to Kurotsuchi tomorrow. Dismissed." He didn't want any answers. It was clearly just orders.

They stepped into the room they had leaved the girls in before, to find a wrestling Yuki with her hands 'kidoued' on her back. Mazugi were sleeping silently, as a blue fox, in a nearby chair.

Matsumoto got Yuki released, Toushiro got the fox, and the commander was no where to be seen.

When they got to the 10th squad, they fast and easy found a room for the girls to 'li-ve' in. they easily got the smaller girl sleeping on the only futon in the room. They couldn't find another futon at the moment, so they tried with a basket and a blanket.

"I am so NOT-" The fox stopped mid sentence, hoping no one noticed. It seemed so to her. Only, she didn't see Toushiro furrowing.


End file.
